1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call admission control method, communication system and base station device employed in communications in which access is performed by a plurality of users with shared resources.
2. Related Background Art
In a mobile communication system comprising a wireless base station and a plurality of mobile stations, data communication (transmission/reception) is performed by wireless communication circuits between the base station and the mobile stations. Circuit switching systems and packet switching systems are examples of switching systems employed in such data transmission/reception.
As the access system, the code division multiple access system (CDMA), the frequency division multiple access system (FDMA) or the time division multiple access system (TDMA) may be employed.